Autopsia a una máscara de Frialdad
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Porque la actitud de frialdad e indiferencia con que trata a todos no es nada más que una máscara. Regalo para Hizz y Vry.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Kripke, que suponemos es tan Destiel fan como nosotras.**

**Claim: Future!Dean/Future!Castiel**

**Summary:** _Porque la actitud de frialdad e indiferencia con que trata a todos no es nada más que una máscara._

**Para: Hizz y Vry, y sépanse que me costó horrores escribirlo pero igual va con cariño :3**

* * *

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies;  
I won't stay long in this world so wrong._

_"Dance with the devil" - Breaking Benjamin_

**Autopsia a una máscara de frialdad.**

Vaciaba el contenido del vaso dentro de su organismo de un sólo tirón, intentando ignorar por un momento que el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda. Corrección, que ya se había ido y que muy posiblemente todo fuera su maldita culpa. Alzó los ojos al techo y echó la cabeza un poquito hacia atrás porque no quería admitir que aquello que escocía en los ojos y le oprimía la garganta y amenazaba con desbordarse fueran lágrimas. No quería verse tan débil como ya se sentía.

Había vuelto después de gritarle al cielo como por más de tres horas, gritaba 'sí' a todo lo que sus pulmones daban, gritaba de nuevo (por favor, por favor que alguien le escuchara, que Michael le escuchara, caray, inclusive serviría si el imbécil de Zachariah aparecía), lanzaba insultos. Rezaba. Si, rezaba (algo que no había hecho desde que Sam se había ido, el mismo Sam a quien le había colgado el teléfono, el mismo que había pasado de ser su hermano a recipiente de Lucifer, si antes con todo el asunto de Ruby y la sangre del demonio lo había perdido, ahora no sabía como llamarle, era mucho peor que si Sam estuviera muerto) pero no había resultados, los mismos que habían puesto sus esperanzas en él se habían ido, no era que les culpara pero igual.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y la restregó con frustración, carajo, estaba cansado, cansado de esa lucha que alguien había arrojado sobre sus hombros, lucha que había sentido que podría ganar porque 'debía haber otra manera' y no la había habido. Se había equivocado y había perdido a demasiada gente en el proceso.

Había alejado a mucha gente en el proceso.

Bebió directamente de la botella hasta vaciarla y luego arrojó la botella vacía al suelo, lamentando profundamente no poder simplemente emborracharse hasta la inconsciencia. Después se encaminó a la puerta, los dedos metidos dentro de la chaqueta, las yemas recorriendo con cuidado la pistola que se escondía ahí y se detuvo, porque aquella noche ni siquiera tenía ánimos de ir a lo de Cas. Hacía mucho que no tenía ánimos para ir a donde Cas. Vamos, era un secreto a voces que antes, cuando aún tenía esperanzas, había algo entre ellos porque había que ser ciego para no notarlo, las miradas cómplices y la tensión sexual que los rodeaba, la forma en que se preocupaban por el otro. Las noches que compartían con el otro haciendo todo, desde follar (aunque aquello no era netamente sexo porque para sexo existían las prostitutas) hasta discutir estrategias bebiendo, fumando y simplemente siendo ellos.

Ahora todo había cambiado, ellos habían cambiado, Cas se había vuelto algo así como una especie de gurú especialista en todo el rollo de 'amor y paz', que organizaba orgías y que siempre portaba una mirada perdida producto de las drogas consumidas. Y él, Dean, se había vuelto algo así como un cabrón, o al menos esa era la única palabra que podían usar para describirle.

No estaba seguro cuando había sido que todo entre ellos se había limitado a puro sexo. Ya no eran las noches que pasaban juntos, hablando bajito y contando chistes (por más malos que estos fueran), ya ni siquiera eran noches, sólo era lo que duraba el proceso desde el desvestirse a medias, más bien, desabrocharse el pantalón, hasta correrse.

No recordaba cuando se había dado el cambio, pero creía que tenía que ver con lo de Detroit, había sido a partir de enterarse que su hermano había dicho 'si', había sido darse cuenta de golpe y porrazo que todo estaba perdido, que el mundo se iba a acabar, que todo por lo que había luchado se había ido y que posiblemente era su culpa. Era, de pronto, darse cuenta que los ángeles se habían ido y con ellos el mojo de Cas, era culparse porque su ángel había perdido su condición como tal por seguirlo a él y todo para nada. Era gritarle al cielo sólo para ser ignorado, porque a Michael ya no le interesaba. Era sentirse tan culpable que se limitaba a ir a ver a Cas simplemente para echar un polvo sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara y después, cuando lo veía drogado y rodeado de mujeres, desear fervientemente que pudiera perdonarle.

Entonces había aparecido su yo versión 2009 y por un breve segundo la ilusión de que si Zachariah lo había botado por ahí, entonces, quizás, aún podía hacer algo. Después cuando tuvo noticias de la Colt sus esperanzas crecieron porque así quizás, con mucha suerte, podrían derrotar a Lucifer, porque aunque fuera el rostro de Sam, Dean sabía que ese no era su hermano menor.

- Debes decirle sí a Michael - insistía, porque no quería que su pasado cometiera el mismo error, quería que se apresurara para asi no perder a Sam, no perder a Cas.

Pero lo veía en la mirada de su pasado, jamás aceptaría, era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar ser el recipiente de alguien, seguía creyendo que las cosas podrían arreglarse, era la misma mirada que él había portado antes, cuando seguía convencido que salvaría al mundo del Apocalipsis. Por un segundo la desesperación ancló en su pecho y tuvo que contener las ganas de no sacudir a su pasado por los hombros para hacerle entrar en razón. Espero a que saliera por la misma puerta por la que había salido Cas minutos antes.

Sabía que Cas estaba solo, lo sabía porque ahora todos estaban ocupados arreglando todo para la expedición a la medianoche. Suponía que su pasado estaría hablando con Chuck o lo que fuera, no le importaba, se dirigió hacia allá con algo muy parecido a los nervios y algo quemándole en el estómago (si mal no recordaba así sabía la culpa y él tenía mucho por lo cual sentirse culpable). Le encontró de espaldas, con los hombros tensos e internamente se alegro, pues era indicio de que no estaba drogado (o que al menos los efectos del subidón se le estaban pasando).

- ¿Hay algo que hayas olvidado decirme? - preguntó Cas sin darse la vuelta, una nota de aburrimiento en la voz.

Se dio la vuelta y clavó en él los ojos de mirada levemente perdida, mientras una sonrisa ambigua se dibujaba en los pálidos labios. No pudo soportar el peso de aquella mirada y aparto la suya sintiendo el creciente pánico dentro de su pecho, se apresuró a enmascararlo todo bajo la fachada de 'soy un cabrón y haz lo que quieras' que tan bien dominaba y dado que las palabras "cama, ahora" no salían de sus labios (siendo realistas no quería esas palabras, no quería que aquel fuera un polvo más) dio un par de pasos hasta alcanzar a Cas y comenzó a mordisquear su mandíbula.

Dentro suyo era todo un tsunami, se le revolvían un montón de emociones. Por algún motivo (costumbre quizás) ambos trastabillaron y cayeron en la, bueno, el montón de hierros viejos bajo un colchón que hacía las veces de cama medio desnudos y con la respiración agitada. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así que por un segundo Dean pensó que podría echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Su mano (la que no estaba ocupada jaloneando la camisa de Cas) se deslizó hasta el cierre del pantalón, ya abierto, y recorrió con los dedos toda la extensión del antiguo ángel. Cas dejó escapar un gemido mientras sentía como toda la sangre se vaciaba de su cuerpo e iba a congregarse a ese punto exacto en miedo de sus piernas, donde Dean recorría con dedos expertos y como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo. Deslizaba la yema de un dedo sobre la punta, acariciaba los testículos con el pulgar y a Cas le costó mucho trabajo no correrse.

Había sentido celos, una clase de ardor diferente a la que sentía todos los días, al ver la forma en que parecían interactuar Cas y su yo pasado. Había sentido el impulso de ir y besar (y muchas otras cosas) a Cas en el momento en que él declarara que le agradaba el Dean del pasado, pero se había limitado a poner mala cara. Ahora se liberaba, ahora recorría con la lengua la extensión de Cas, mordisqueando de a poquito. El ex ángel estaba recargado sobre sus codos, levemente inclinado observando como Dean lo chupaba, como si fuera una jodida golosina o algo, como hacía mucho no ocurría. A veces arrojaba la cabeza hacia atrás, particularmente cuando el cazador tocaba la punta y las pequeñas gotitas de semen brotaban, y de su garganta escapaban una mezcla de cosas que estaban a medio camino de exorcismos en otro idioma y palabras susurradas a gran velocidad.

- Dean - gruñó y por un segundo le pareció ver en los ojos verdes del cazador parte del antiguo brillo que tenían en el pasado.

Dean por su parte murmuraba algo bajito, tan bajito que nadie podría escucharlo, cuando consiguió que Cas alcanzara el orgasmo suspiró, entrecerro los ojos y se dio cuenta que, pese a todo, seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada (porque sabía lo que iba a hacer y eso le revolvía el estómago). Se puso de pie, ignorando sus propios problemas (primera vez que lo hacía, hace un par de semanas hubieran sido los problemas de Cas los que no le hubieran interesado), pensando en que quizás solucionaría eso por su cuenta antes de partir.

Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso sintió la mirada de Cas sobre su figura y de nuevo sintió el peso de sus acciones como una fuerza aplastante. Como si cayera sobre él otro Apocalipsis. El ex ángel trazó los contornos de la impresión que tenía en el hombro con la lengua y Dean se estremeció y dejó por un rato más la careta en el suelo, rindiéndose. Cayó sobre su espalda y sintió a Cas acariciar y mordisquear su piel, lamía, suave y decididamente, seguro del ritmo que había de marcar para enloquecer al cazador.

Sintió una mano recorrer las líneas de su espalda, bajando, bajando, mientras la otra acariciaba su entrepierna.

- _JoderCasházlo_ - gruñó al sentir la suave presión de dientes sobre su punta.

Cas se volvió hacia la mesita de noche y Dean detuvo su mano.

- No necesito ese puto lubricante - le reprochó y tomó su mano, lamiendo los dedos concentradamente, con los ojos cerrados, negándose a mirarle.

- Dean - gimió Cas y le pareció que estaba a punto de volver a correrse.

Cuando acabó sintió la presión de un dedo invasor y después de un segundo, preparándole, de nuevo le invadió la culpa al recordar todas esas noches en que había entrado ahí, guiado por su necesidad y le había follado sin preocuparse por usar lubricante o algo, simplemente entrando en él siguiendo el intervalo de embestidas regulares y dejándole después de recuperarse del orgasmo. Ignorando (o pretendiendo ignorar porque siempre las vio) las lágrimas que se insinuaba en los ojos de Cas, mismas que él (por orgullo quizás) se negaría a derramar en su presencia.

- CasCasCasCas - el nombre del ex ángel junto con una procesión de blasfemias abandonaron sus labios cuando sintió el miembro palpitante de éste contra sus nalgas, cuando entró en él y su cuerpo recordó lo jodidamente bien que se sentía (sólo una vez le había dejado montarle, luego de una discusión extraña que había acabado con ellos follando contra las puertas del Impala. Después le había hecho limpiar el carro, por supuesto).

- Joderjoderjoder - masculló Cas - muy apretado... - y sus dedos se entrecerraron sobre su miembro, masturbándole.

Ahora junto a las blasfemias venían exorcismos en Latín que Dean ni siquiera recordaba haber aprendido. La mano de Cas sabía lo que hacía recorriendo todo, acariciando sus testículos, una oleada de orgullo le invadió al saber que él era el único (las mujeres eran caso aparte, para ellos ninguna tenía nombre y sólo eran el calor de un cuerpo que el ser humano requiere de vez en cuando).

- Córrete Dean, vamos - y le dirigió una mirada que no era la de drogado sino de antes, cuando aún era un ángel y este tipo de actos le espantaban (aún recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando le había llevado al burdel).

Y se corrió gritando el nombre de Cas como hacia mucho no hacía, le gustó la sensación que dejó en sus labios mientras la sacudida post orgásmica caía sobre él. Mientras Cas gritaba su nombre (junto con más exorcismos en idiomas arcaicos, según le pareció) y se corría, antes de caer a su lado, ambos mirando a cualquier lado menos al otro, Dean sintió el sudor y el semen entremezclados en las sábanas que se pegaban a su piel pero no le importo.

- Ya va a ser hora - comentó y las palabras rasparon contra su garganta y los ojos le escocieron.

- Dean - al decir su nombre el aludido no pudo más que mirarle directo a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que parecían ser el mar en toda su profundidad y que al parecer podían leer su mente.

Y sintió que Cas lo sabía, el plan para el día de mañana o dentro de unas horas. Que ahora Cas sabía que todos iban a dejar sus vidas a la línea de fuego. Que jamás iban a regresar. Por un segundo pareció herido, después dibujó una sonrisa (la del hombre drogado, la del hombre al que le importa un reverendo pepino todo).

- Está bien Dean - dijo y ahora su sonrisa era como aquella imperceptible que era suya siendo ángel. Era tan sincero ese gesto que el cazador no pudo soportarlo.

Le besó, le besó de lleno en los labios como hacía años no lo hacía, suave y concentrado, mordisqueando las comisuras, lamiendo los labios y buscando entrada. Luchando contra su lengua en busca de rendición en vez de dominación. Sintiendo el sabor a drogas y a algo que siempre sería de Castiel, su Cas pasara lo que pasara. Sintiendo las lágrimas que finalmente dejaba caer porque lo condenaba a la muerte y Cas lo aceptaba. Quizás le había condenado desde que se habían conocido.

Le besó con furia, con ansiedad, con anhelo, como quien besa a alguien a quien hace mucho no ve (y en este caso era totalmente así) le besó reverencialmente, despacito, aunque también le besó rápido, como si creyera que de parar, todo se desmoronaría y Cas se iría. Le besó con gratitud porque se había quedado cuando todos se habían ido. Le besó pidiéndole disculpas por todo lo que le había hecho. Le besó en la boca y en el cuello, bajando por la clavícula hasta alcanzar el pecho y siguió bajando, Cas le detuvo subiéndole a la altura del rostro y le comió los labios, deslizándose sobre él. Y cuando sus miembros rozaron creando una fricción jodidamente deliciosa Dean ya no supo de nada que no fueran labios sobre labios y cuerpos agonizantemente juntos al compás de latidos erráticos, gemidos, sudor entremezclado con pieles ardiendo y palabras que se negaban a ser de despedida.

No estaba seguro de como había acabado así, tirado y con el pie de Sa- Lucifer, presionado contra su cuello. Iba a morir y una parte de él se alegraba porque así ya no tendría que lidiar con el mundo de mierda, especialmente porque Cas ya no estaría ahí. Observó la sonrisa sarcástica que se dibujó en sus labios y cerró los ojos por la presión y sofocación que sentía. Cuando los abrió fue para ver a su pasado detenerse y casi pudo haber escuchado el aire detenerse. Entonces lo sintió en el pecho, la sensación de vacío profundo y supo que Cas había muerto y lamentó no haber estado ahí para verle, para disculparse. Hubo un tirón y Dean lo comprendió, era fugaz pero estaba muriendo, le alegraba.

Justo antes de morir le pareció que podía verlo, los ojos sin vida de Cas y la sonrisa que le había dedicado la noche anterior. Por un segundo le pareció, mientras agonizaba, que Cas estaba ahí para llevárselo y la idea hizo que el peso sobre sus hombros se levantara mientras la vida le abandonaba por completo.


End file.
